Beyblade: Owner's Guide and Manual
by turtleswift11
Summary: Thank you for purchasing a Beyblade Unit. Click the link to know how to take care of every single one! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I'm alive!**

**Angie: Yeah, so?**

**Me:I can type again! **

**Angie: Great. Cuz was at Science Camp the other week.**

**Me: Yeah. I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade, but I do Own a pile of shards that used to be Angie's bathtub.**

**Angie: I WILL KIL-**

**I got the idea from reading CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW: Owner's guide and manual**

* * *

Introducing... Gingka Hagane The Owner's Guide And Manual.

Thanks for purchasing the Gingka Unit. He will provide you entertainment and protection from evil baddies who want to take over the world with tops.

Disclaimer:  Beyblade Inc. is not responisble for any harm that comes to you.

Activation: Put your Gingka Unit in front of a hamburger. Hamburgers are needed to activate all his other uses. Everyone has some type of burger, but Hamburgers are essential.

**Personal Information**

Name: Gingka Hagane

Age: 14 ( can upgrade to Shogun Steel)

Height: Average

Weight: Skinny considering all those burgers...

Nationality: Japan

Hair: Red

Eyes: Light hazel.

**Accessories **

GINGKA comes equipped with:

2x set of clothes

1x hamburger

1x headband

2x bey launcher

Accessories you can purchase:

PEGASUS Unit. ( to be only used by GINGKA)

Pegasus armor

More Burgers.

All are avalible on our Online store

**Modes of Operation**

Hungry: GINGKA is almost always in this stage so you need to have a mini fridge with his name on it with frozen hamburgers and a microwave

Happy: GINGKA is ALWAYS in this mode except when dealing with baddies

Angry: GINGKA is rarely in this mode, but you could use it against DOJI, DAMIAN and NEMISIS UNITS. The NEMISIS unit is hard to beat so you need the legend blader units.

Sad: This isn't a mode. He is never sad.

Mature: (Locked) You can achieve this mode by unlocking Shogun Steel Gingka. Scroll down for details.

**General Maintenance **

Gingka needs one hamburger per hour to keep him Happy.(You dont feed him while sleeping, idiot) Don't, and when you wake up, you will have scratch marks, a scarf ready to choke you, and you might see , well not see, that you are blind if you don't feed him for four days.

TO GET SHOGUN STEEL GINGKA: Place Gingka in a room, with Hamburgers. Tie him up and leave him in there for a week, Gingka should come out as Shogun steel GINGKA. Use the pegasus armor and PEGASUS to create Shogun Steel SAMURAI PEGASUS.

**Compatibility With Other Units**

Friendship: Pretty Much all the blader Units.

Rivalry: KYOYA, JULIAN and RYUGA Units. There are more, but we only make the important ones.

Hate: NEMISIS, DAMIAN and DOJI Units.

Love: ( Locked) This is locked because there are fangirls who like yaoi, or people who like other pairings. It's up to you!

**F.A.Q.**

Q: Whenever I try to get Shogun Steel GINGKA, it never works?

A: You need to have him for at least 7 months. Other than that, he hates you most likely. He needs to be Happy.

Q: We had a family picnic but all the burgers were gone! What can we do to stop him?

A: Have a basket of hamburgers with his name on it. Then you should be fine.

Q: Sometimes Gingka leaves for a long period of time, or a couple of hours. What is he doing?

A: He is just blading with his friends, defeating evil, or running away from fangirls.

**Troubleshooting**

Problem: A girl appeared while watching GINGKA. Next thing i'm covered in ropes and have nightmares. What happened?

Solution: HOSHIMI and ARTEMIS came. GINGKA Hates you, so everything will become worse if you don't give GINGKA fifty hamburgers and take him to blading parks.

* * *

**Was it good, or bad? HOSHIMI and ARTEMIS are meh OC's so they would kill me if I Didn't add them. Any suggestions? Review!**


	2. Masamune

**Me: -huffs- Hey, guys, listen, ARRGGGH!**

**Angie: WHY YOU KILL MEH TUBBIE?!**

**Me: Okay, I don't own Beyblade. HURRY AND SAVE YOURSELVES! NOOOOO!**

* * *

Masamune Kadoya :The Owner's Guide And ManuaL

Disclaimer:  Beyblade Inc. is not responisble for any harm that comes to you. You will get very hurt if you mess around with this one.

Activation: All you have to do is put MASAMUNE in front of you and say," GINGKA is the number 1 Unit and Blader." This will cause him to go crazy, and to activate him.

**Personal Information**

Name: Masamune Kadoya

Age: 14

Height: Average

Weight: Average

Nationality: Japan

Hair: Black, with white highlights and one red strand.

Eyes: Brown

**Accessories **

GINGKA comes equipped with:

2x set of clothes

2x bey launcher

Accessories you can purchase:

SRTIKER Unit. ( use with MASAMUNE only.)

A Poster of MASAMUNE's drawing when wanting his bey upgraded.

All are avalible on our Online store

**Modes of Operation**

Boasting: This is pretty much his main mode. Listen to him or just shut him in another room if you are trying to sleep. I do not know if this will work, so invest in some earmuffs.

Mature: * Computer snorts* Think this is a mode? Think again.

**General Maintenance**

Masamune is a bit easier to take care of, just give him some food that you normally eat. Scientist Kris Falker C., shows that Fried Chicken is good for Masamune, but Kris loves chicken. Nobody knows why. To help Masamune sleep, give him a GINGKA or KING Unit to play with. He sometimes snuggles with them, but this is tested by fangirls, so Don't do it.

**Compatibility With Other Units**

Friendship: Pretty Much all the blader Units.

Rivalry: ZEO, GINGKA,KING and CHAO XIN Units.

Hate: NEMISIS, DAMIAN and DOJI Units.

Love: * Computer Laughs* He doesn't have a clue about love.

**F.A.Q.**

Q: I've gotten thousands of earmuffs, earplugs and other things, but he keeps on bragging! What should I do!

A: You brought him to an important essay, He started yapping, making everyone go crazyyyy spilling the teachers Starbucks causing you to get an F, right? Here's a tip: LEAVE HIM AT HOME IF YOU VALUE OTHER PEOPLES SANITY, but, who does?

Q: Masamune is starting to talk about girls. What happened?

A: CHAO XIN visited him,and now MASAMUNE is gonna change into a pimp. Good luck.

**Troubleshooting**

Problem: My mom has a karoke machine, so when I get home the first thing I hear is ," I KNEW YOU WERE TROUBLE WHEN YA WALKED INNNNN, SO SHAME ON ME-" until I shut the machine. What should I do? My neighbor is a cop sooo...

Solution: Destroy the machine. It's already annoying when your grandma sings Thrift Shop so it works out. Or make your neighbor take care of MASAMUNE for a bit. The easier way is to just buy a muzzle.

AD: THE MASAMUZZLE! It's a muzzle for MASAMUNE Units only for 9999999999999.99 $ Trust me, It's worth it or you could lose all the glass, and your eardrums because you didn't want to buy one.

* * *

**Was it good, or bad? Review! I had to change the name or I would get strangled. Byezzzzz!**


	3. AN

**AN**

**Sorry, but I can't update until the end of school. :( I might be able to but I have exams coming up and I really have to study. Sorry!**

**Bye, **

**Turtle.**


	4. Kyoya!

Me:** Oh meh glob! Iv'e been watching Adventure Time or watching the How to Train Your Dragon 2 trailers in meh free time instead of typing! Sorry! Well, i still have to study and its 3:47 right now so yeah...**

**Angie: why did you wake me up NOW!?**

* * *

**Beyblade Inc presents... Kyoya Tategami: Owner's Guide and Manual**

**Thank you for purchasing The Kyoya Tategami Unit. He is a badass blader who will kick anyone's butt for you, or kick your butt if you're not careful.**

**To activate KYOYA, just give him a lion stuffed animal. He'll call it LiLi if it's a female and Kovu if it's a male.**

* * *

**Technical Info**

Age: 14

Hair:Green

Eyes: Blue

Height: kind of tall

Weight: If I said he might kill me...maybe.

Nationality: Japan

AWESOMENESS LEVEL: IT'S OVER...900? 90? 999? What was it again? Oh yeah! OVER 9,000! Yayz.

**Accessories **

KYOYA comes with:

1x clothes

1x Kiddy choppy thingies that cut paper to make his scars fresh.

1x Leone ( Fang Leone)

Purchasable accessories:

1x glasses ( have you seen the shogun steel season 2 trailer? See what i mean.)

**Modes of Operation**

Fierce: If Kyoya isn't in this mode, call us and we'll replace him. YOU MUST REPLACEE HIM!

Challenging: Kyoya knows that he's probably gonna lose in a fight against you,so he'll fight you.

Caring: (Locked) This is like ta hardest to unlock soooooo good luck!

Kyoya isn't one to express his emotion, so not that many modes.

**General Stuffies**

Kyoya is rather independent so you really don't have to do anything with him. He's just a body guard so yeahhhhhh...

**Compatability**

RIVALRY RIVALY RIVALY!

Friend ship: The african team. Thats probably it.

**F.A.Q.**

Q: I think he hates me. He juste stands there like I'm a , a ... i dunno?

A: He hates pretty much everyone. Just make him watch Neon Pegasus then he'll be you best bud!

Q: He watched Space Unicorn and has marshmallow rabies. HELP!

A: Good luck. You're gonna need it if you're still alive.

**Troubleshooting**

Prob: Soooooo, I left home right? Then when i went home and Kyoya was a BRONIE! Now he's mad and i can't solve it. Im gonna die of pony-nee-NIEGH!

Solution: You're doomed.

* * *

**Did ya like it? Not meh best but all right. Review!**


End file.
